


Minivan: Elephants don't fit

by MirandaJ



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Batfamily Feels, Eventual Fluff, Famous family, Gen, Haly's Circus, Light Angst, POV Dick Grayson, This tagging doesn't make any sense, Unresolved Tension, Zitka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: A good meal, a nice day and elephants.That's all Dick could ask for....Day Three of BatFam Week 2018Homecoming





	Minivan: Elephants don't fit

**Author's Note:**

> Almost halfway through, can't believe it.
> 
> In here I tried to get a little of Dick's personal view and to be honest I really struggled with it but I hope it's decent and you enjoy it

He truly wanted that, he really did, when would he ever get everybody together outside of defending deadly threats to the humanity, despite it all he couldn't possibly imagine in any way that it could work. Personally Dick never thought that Bruce was going to marry but again he also didn't think he would give him a little brother let alone three, or even that at some point they'd all be living together, not necessarily in that order and specially not in the conventional ways. _Well now that we are here I might as well make the most of it_ , he thought seeing he was the only one actually interested in this family, it was easier thought than done though and in this case it was impossible and it only got harder, staying under the Bat’s wing now meant not only obeying his orders, it came with a whole lot of responsibilities that weren't there before one of which was looking after his brothers whom when weren't killing each other were plotting a plan to. _Was it too much to ask for a peaceful week at a paradisiac beach?_ He sighed packing the last of his things in the morning, _but nooo we have to be squeezed together in a road trip._ He zipped his backpack closed and headed to breakfast.

 

After the talk they had had at the kitchen, Dick had seen a small sparkling light at the end of the tunnel, a glimpse of hope that maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad, at least they all had a common interest and would work together to get that. They didn't even need to step outside for things to start going down the hill, in the garage Bruce and Selina actually looked like a couple in their forties taking the kids to have some fun but he knew better than that, Bruce was as fake as an elephant trying to pass for an ant and Selina had just got them to conspire with her against him. If they were in a roller coaster things couldn't be wilder, everything had gone wrong, he was tired of putting himself in the middle of petty pretended fights and tired of that old crappy van that had brought nothing good to him.

 

Now they were at the doorstep of some strange family heading to a dinner that was probably going to be another mess and they'd have to pretend to be the happy Wayne family, official royalty of Gotham, Dick just wanted to be himself for a moment and actually be happy, he didn't even wanted Hawaii anymore. The door opened to reveal a brown haired woman with a warm smile, she somehow reminded him of Martha Kent, she greeted them and welcomed them inside, the smell of the food was hypnotizing. They were all gathered at the convertible table that was sized up to accommodate everyone, the woman shouted for someone to come down for dinner and a teenage girl came running down the stairs and dropped her mouth open when she looked at them.

 

“You guys told me we'd have some guests that got stuck on the road.” She said as if the words were lies and she was questioning the truth in it.

 

“Yes honey, what's wrong?” The woman asked setting baked potatoes on the table.

 

“What's wrong? Have you been living under a rock?” She really sounded offended. “Guys this is Bruce Wayne! and the Wayne family! From Gotham! They're like the richest people in the world.” Everyone stared at each other and then at them. _Great! She knows probably everything gossipers have spreaded about our lives, here we go._ Dick forced a smile, Bruce did too. “Like remember that guy that died and got back from the dead that we saw on TV last month? That's him.” She eagerly pointed at Jason.

 

“WoooW, are you a zombie?” Kimberly the little girl asked in awe and curiosity eyes wide in Jason's direction, Damian and Tim snorted suppressing laughs and nodding slightly.

 

Jason's face grew angry red and before he could say anything, “oh, no sweetie, only when he wakes up too early and hasn't eaten his breakfast.” Everyone laughed when Selina joked sarcastically replaying the usual grumpiness the morning air held in the Manor.

 

Jason had calmed down a little after a while, “I wasn't dead actually you see, some ninja kidnappers faked my death and took me away, it's a long story.” Bruce facepalmed at that keeping himself from sighing.

 

“Dad, the girls are planning on going out tomorrow, can I go please?” Shortly after the meal was done the teenage girl asked to the mechanic guy who set his jaw pondering.

 

“Out where?”

 

“Oh, it’s hmm, the Circus just arrived at the city and they’re doing the grand opening tomorrow night.” Dick’s face lightened up right that second as she kept speaking “Can I go pretty please?” She made sure to show off her cutest face and the man nodded and demanded her to be home by eleven.

 

“Uh- Sorry to interrupt, but would you happen to know the name of the Circus?” Tim intruded the talk sharing a look with Dick.

 

“Yeah, it’s the Haly’s Circus.” The girl turned to meet Tim’s eyes with a shy smile, Dick froze.

 

The rest of the night was a blur to him, his mind was somewhere else, somewhere far in time and distance, in a trailer, on trapezes, over an elephant’s torso, he barely participated on the conversations going on, he remembers Bruce’s large sets of thank you, Selina’s hisses at every comment of a housewife’s life as how to properly season the chicken, Damian’s -tts at the little girl who wasn’t giving up on the task of making him play with her, Tim’s lack of acknowledgement about the other girl hitting on him, to be fair Jason was the one played it the best when he and the mechanic started discussing about cars, still it felt so wrong and strange for them to be among such traditional families, when they were trying to pretend they were one. Bruce called a cab and soon they’re riding to the hotel Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, asked if he wanted to stay, to go see his old friends, _YES, YES I do!_ He wanted to scream, he felt all of their eyes on him and only nodded, he knew none of them wanted that but he couldn’t just deny or lie about it. Once they got to the hotel and settled in their respectives suites, showered and comfortable, he finally permitted himself to let out a few tears he had been holding for who knows how long, tiredness overcame him and his eyelids dropped shut as he lied over the white sheets. He woke up much lighter than the night before, a delicate summer breeze flowing through the curtains, cooling down the hot weather, Dick cracked his neck and put on his best blue and white shirt, the mood lasted until the moment he pulled his door opened and heard the yelling, he considered getting back in the room but swiftly they all stopped and came for him.

 

“Grayson.” Damian greeted “Do you think your elephant-friend would prefer peanuts or mini watermelons?” Behind the boy Jason and Tim bit their lips trying not to laugh and Dick truly smiled at the seriousness Damian’s voice.

 

“I’m sure Zitka would love both Dames, but what are you guys-?” He inquired a bit confused.

 

“Well, seeing that we are stuck in here until the van gets fixed I understood it would be a good idea for us to visit your friends and I even got tickets for tonight’s show.” Bruce spoke from behind him and he turned around to see the man and Selina walking towards them.

 

“Bruce you didn’t need to-, seriously guys I-,” Despite any of their differences Dick saw how sincere were their pleased expressions in doing this, “thank you, for real I mean.”

 

“Come on! No being cheesy okay? Let’s get going.” Jason cutin and they all headed to the yard the Circus had been installed.

 

It was amazing, just the way he remembered it, the housing trailers, the vending and games tents, the welcoming warm people, the way everyone hugged him, all the fantasy and mystery that had made of that place his home, he told them every little detail, some stories he hadn’t yet shared with Bruce about his time in there, they spent a few hours walking through the unaligned temporary installations, talking and smiling, it was the first time they had such nice time together. Close to the main tent Mr. Haly held his arms wide open to embrace Dick who was now taller than the man they hugged for a long while as Haly inspected Dick’s features with pride, beaming the great trapezist he’d be if he had stayed, if things were different. The talking went on for a little longer until he spotted a special someone, when their eyes met she trumpeted so loud the whole place vibrated, he ran to her and they hugged he rubbed her ivory tusks and she flapped her ears happily and held him tighter with her trunk noticing the others approaching, he pulled away to introduce her to them, leaving Damian and his two baskets to the end.

 

“Hello Zitka the elephant would you accept some peanuts and watermelons?” He inquired in the softness he only saved for Titus and Alfred the Cat. Zitka considered the offer smelling each basket but chose none to Damian's disappointment, instead she curled her trunk around him and pulled him up to her neck trumpeting once more, he tried to hide the giggles and the awe but he could only do so much, as the elephant took the food now in Dick's hand Damian regained himself, “Father, we shall take Zitka home with us.” He imposed firmly.

 

“Oh Lil’D, I'm sure Zitka is happy here and the Circus is her home, her family.” Dick gestured smiling to the whole place. "And I doubt she'd fit in the van." 

 

After meeting everyone and watching the spectacular show with an special homage from the crew to the Flying Graysons, he had gone outside just to get a little more of his first home, one of the fortune-tellers came in his direction, the only one he had opted not encountering and talking to.

 

“Layla” he said to the mid aged woman.

 

“Hey Dick,” she tried warming like, “I know you still hold a grudge against me, but all I want is to ask for your forgiveness” she held his hands between her letting hang a necklace with a raw topaze stone, the others were walking out of the tent.

 

“I have to go Layla” he said and walked away.

 

“Who's that?” Jason asked nodding in her way. “You don't seem to like her.”

 

“Her name is Layla, she's a clairvoyant, a psychic, says that she can comunicate dimensions, enter other universes, people think it's a lie and she's just a charlatan.” He explained. “You are right I don't like her, when I was about five, she and my father had an affair, he wasn't perfect you know, I remember my mom crying after she found out, somehow things turned out alright, but Layla never really accepted it I guess, she came asking me for forgiveness.” he took one last look at the place. “Let's go back to the hotel I'm tired and thank you guys, for doing this for me, it means a lot, it really does.”

 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
